pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Squirtle
| height=1'08" (0.5 m)| weight=19.8 lbs. (9.0kg)| ability=Torrent| color=Blue| gender=12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂| }} Squirtle (ゼニガメ Zenigame) is a -type Pokémon and is a Starter Pokémon in the Generation I Pokémon games. Starting at level 16, Squirtle can evolve into Wartortle. Appearance Squirtle is a small, light-blue Pokémon with an appearance that is very similar to a turtle. Like turtles, Squirtle have a shell that covers their body, with holes that allow its limbs, tail, and head to be withdrawn or out in the open. Unlike a turtle, Squirtle have the ability, and usually only walk on two legs. Another notable feature is its large fluffy tail, which is unusual for a reptile-like creature. It is one of the three starter pokemon for the Kanto Region. In the game Professor. Oak gives you a choice of Charmander, Bulbasaur, or Squirtle. Special Abilities All Squirtle have the ability Torrent, which allows them to inflict 150% damage to opponents if its HP drops below 30%. Squirtle also have the natural ability to shoot water from its mouth, which is where the bulk of its attacks comes from. In Anime Ash Ketchum owns a Squirtle which he obtained in the episode Here Comes the Squirtle Squad. The Squirtle Squad was a group of Squirtle that were causing a number of disruptions in a small town. It wasn't until Ash arrived that they turned from doing bad to doing good, by becoming a firefighting squad. Ash then captured their leader which, much later on returned to the squad and is currently where it is located. It does come back every now and then, to help Ash in a battle. May gets a Squirtle on The Right Place at the Right Mime. While in Pallet Town, the baby Squirtle became attached to May, and Professor Oak let her keep it. It was revealed in the episode The Ties that Bind that Gary Oak chose Squirtle as his starter Pokémon, as he had a fully evolved Blastoise. Professor Oak is seen with other Squirtle in Journey to the Starting Line! and A six Pack Attack. In Game Squirtle are a starter option in Pokémon Red and Blue, Pocket Monsters Green, and, more recently, Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen. A Squirtle can also be received as a gift in Pokémon Yellow. Starting at level 16 Squirtle will have the ability to evolve into Wartortle. You can obtain a Squirtle in Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal by trading it from Red, Blue, Green or Yellow, or in Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire via trading it from Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen. In the Generation IV games, Squirtle can be obtained by trading from FireRed and LeafGreen once every Pokémon in the Sinnoh region has been seen. Pokédex Entries Strategy Since Squirtle's Special Attack is about 4% higher than its physical Attack, it is best using moves than anything else. Defensively, it's Special Defense is about 1% higher than it's Physical, it is not much better on Pokémon using Special attack types than physical. In , its Special is 50, which is 22% lower than its Defense. It is weak to and , and resistant to , , and . If you need to fight a Squirtle, the use the following chart (the number in the parentheses - the actual damage/physical damage without weakness/resistance ratio: multiply the number by the base damage of the move and the attack/special attack of the attacking Pokémon - and the bigger the result, the more damage the move will do): : * , - 2.6 * , - 1.3 * , , , , , , , - 1 * , , - 0.6 All other games: # , - 2.03 # , , - 1.02 # , , , , , , , - 1 # , , - 0.51 # - 0.5 Learnset Generation I Leveling TMs/HMs Generation II Leveling TMs/HMs Breeding Tutoring Generation III Leveling TMs/HMs Breeding Tutoring Origins Squirtle's English name is possibly a combination of both the words "turtle", and "squirt" which means to spray water. Another possibility that has been brought up however, is that the "Squir" in Squirtle originated from the animal name "Squirrel", since Squirtle have a large Squirrel-like tail. Category:Water Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon